Whatever I Want You To Be
by ThePaleKrogan
Summary: Aboard the Normandy, approaching the time to go through the Omega-4 Relay, Thane decides to visit Jack in Engineering. The events that unfold are as big a shock to Jack as they are to Thane.


Thane stood and left Life Support, traversing the quiet halls of the ship. He made his way down to the hold in Engineering, his footsteps echoing under the flight of stairs.

"Whoever the fuck that is, fuck off." Shouted the inhabitant of the deck. Thane continued to descend, down into the lowest reaches of the ship.

"Are you deaf? I told you to fuck off-...oh, hey Thane."

"Hello, Jack." Replied the Drell.

"What uh...what do you want?" Asked the Human.

"I wanted...to see you."

"You wanted to see...me? This some kinda gag, frog boy?" Glared Jack.

"To my surprise, it is not."

Jack was speechless. She stuttered for a few moments, before forcing out a few words. "Sit down, then."

Thane nodded, walking further in and sitting down on a crate. "How are you?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Jack eyed him suspiciously.

"Wonderful."

Jack found herself smirking at his sarcasm. She quickly shook it off. "So you're a biotic, huh?"

"Indeed. I hear you are quite talented yourself." Answered the Drell.

"Understatement."

"Power usually comes at a cost."

"I...hear that."

Thane nodded knowingly. He gazed at her form, covered with complex layers of tattoos. "Your body art is...beautiful."

"My tats? Uh...thanks."

"A...canvas of beauty if I ever saw one."

Jack scowled, standing. "So, that's why you're here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack." Defended Thane.

"Bullshit. You thought the bitch down in engineering would be easy. You came here for a fuck, I'm not stupid." Growled Jack, her teeth baring.

"No. I did not."

"Then why the fuck are you here?!"

"I'm trying to work that out." Confessed Thane. Her vicious scowl eased off into an angry glare. "Whatever."

"Perhaps it's best that I leave." Thane turned, walking towards the stairwell.

"Hey, wait. Thane! Stop!"

The Drell turned, facing the mysterious woman once again.

"I shouldn't have assumed. I'm uh...I'm sorry."

Thane nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Stay...if you want." Said Jack as she leant against the wall. Krios nodded as he sat down on the stairs.

"For someone so bold, I'm surprised that you prefer the quiet of the ship." Smiled Thane.

"It's safe, and no one comes down here to piss me off. Well. Almost no one." Answered the woman.

"I doubt anywhere on or near this ship will be safe soon." Said Thane as he looked down.

"Well then, I'm glad I've got Mr Krios to keep me safe." Smirked Jack. Thane smirked back, looking up at her. She stifled a single chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, green boy. I'll probably be the one that protects you from those Collector assholes."

"We can protect each other." Nodded Thane. Jack raised her brow. "You know, if you did come down here just to fuck, that's fine by me."

"I didn't."

"I know, I know. I'm just sayin'."

"...noted."

After a lingering silence, Jack loudly groaned and dropped her folded arms to her sides. "Damn it, Krios."

"Jack?"

"You passed the test. The asshole test. That makes me fucking want you. Kinda." Moaned the biotic woman.

"I see." Said Thane, his calm demeanour infuriating Jack.

"Quit it!"

"Quit what?"

"Not being an asshole! I hate it!"

"Maybe I should take my leave-"

"Oh no you don't." Interrupted Jack, her body leaving the wall. She stood over him, hands clenched into fists. "You came down here to see me, and you're not leaving until I say so."

"I was unaware that I'm your prisoner..." Replied Thane.

"You're whatever the fuck I want you to be." She hissed.

"And what's that?" Asked the Drell.

"Right now? Mine." Jack leapt onto him, pushing him down onto the stairs as she gripped his collar, pulling his lips onto hers. She kissed him savagely, as he ran his warm hands down her back. Jack glowed slightly blue from the minor flare of her biotics, as did Thane.

"What the...f-...I'm seeing shit."

"That...may be my fault." Apologised Thane.

"No, no...I like it. It's like a...trip. A good trip. I'm gonna get addicted to you, Krios."

The Drell let out a chuckle and ran his hands down to her waist.

"I dig this jacket, and these pants...but they'd look better on the floor over there."


End file.
